The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 13 - In Fievel's Kingdom
(Fade to the beach. Fievel and Pal are walking near the castle. Fievel is playing his flute.) *Fievel/Eric: (stops playing) That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Pal? Where could she be? (On the other side of rocks Olivia is washed up. Pudge and Timothy are exausted. Olivia lifts her right leg and long, skinny tail, wags it, and is amazed. Tiger runs over to Olivia and lands on her leg.) *Tiger/Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-do, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? (Olivia shakes her head) No? No huh, well let me see. (looks at one of her feet) New seashells? (Olivia thinks for a minutes and then shakes her head again.) No new seashells. (Olivia bounces her leg, making him jiggle up and down, which is annoying Timothy.) I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough, I know that I'll... *Timothy/Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT! (Tiger jumps off and lands on a flat rock) She traded her voice to the toy octopus and got legs and a tail! Jeez, man! *Timothy/Scuttle: I knew that. (Olivia attempts to get up, but her legs wobble, and she loses her balance.) *Pudge/Flounder: Olivia's been turned into a normal mouse. She's gotta make the Russian boy mouse fall in love with her, and he's gonna...he's gonna kiss her. *Timothy/Sebastian: And she's only got three days. (Olivia falls back into the water, splashing Pudge, Timothy, and Tiger with water and seaweed. Olivia finally stands up and gets the seaweed off of herself.) Just look at her. On legs with a tail. On normal mouse legs with a normal mouse tail! (gasps) My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a circus mouse, that's what her father'd say! (He marches into the water, but Olivia scoops him up and shakes her head at him.) I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute, and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that octopus to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be... (Olivia looks at him with a sad face.) just be... just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that Russian boy. (Olivia becomes happy and kisses him. Then she sets him back on the rock.) Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be. (Tiger walks over to a dry rock and grabs a pair of white panties and a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern.) *Tiger/Scuttle: Now, Olivia, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a normal mouse, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see. (Cut to Fievel and Pal. Pal sniffs at Olivia and gets excited.) *Fievel/Eric: Pal? Huh? What? Pal! (At last, Olivia is wearing white panties and blue plaid miniskirt with her tank top and hair-bow.) *Tiger/Scuttle: (wolf whistles) You look great, kid. You look sensational! (They hear Pal. He arrives and chases Olivia up on a rock.) *Fievel/Eric: Pal! Pal! Quiet, Pal! What's gotten into you fella? (he sees Olivia) Oh. Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? We have met! I knew it! You're the one...the one I've been looking for! What's your name? (Olivia mouths, "Olivia," but no words come out. She places her hand on her neck and cringes in anxiety.) What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? (Olivia shakes her head.) Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. (Pal and Olivia both look frustrated. Then she starts to pantomime.) What is it? You're hurt? No? No. You need help? (She collapses into his arms.) *Fievel/Eric: Whoa, whoa, careful, careful, easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. Come on, you'll be okay. (He takes Olivia to the castle while she is still limping.) (Fade to Olivia playing in a bubble bath in a tub. She tries to catch a bubble, but it pops just before her eyes.) (Pouring a jug of water over her head is a plump mouse with tan fur, blue eyes, a pudgy face, an upturned brown nose, a tiny bucktooth, curvy pink ears, broad shoulders, stout arms, small legs, little hands & feet, and a prominent chin, wearing spectacles, a light blue bonnet, a medium blue dress with puffy sleeves, burgundy stockings, a white apron and bloomers, and small black shoes. Her name is Mrs. Emily Judson.) *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Washed up from a shipwreck? Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. (She picks up Olivia's tank top, skirt, and panties with Timothy hiding in the tank top) I'll just...I'll just get these washed for you. (Timothy is getting dunked in a mammoth bucket of soapy water. He resurfaces and spits out the water.) *Raccoon 1/Washerwoman 1: Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls. *Raccoon 2/Washerwoman 2: No! Gertrude says... (Timothy is being washed) ...since when has Gertrude gotten anything right? (He burps up soap bubbles before the second raccoon hangs him, the tank top, the skirt, and the panties on the line.) I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak... *Timothy/Sebastian: Madame, please! *Raccoon 3/Washerwoman 3: ...Not my idea of a princess. If Fievel's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here. (Timothy is thrown into the kitchen and sees fish, squid, and octopus cooking. To his surprise, he sees three dead crabs stuffed with bread crumbs. He faints.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts